Pipe bending and cutting machinery today conventionally employs single point cutting tools, after any bends are made in the tubular stock, to cut the tubes to the desired length. Since considerable cutting pressures are generated, the stock must be securely gripped and problems have been encountered because the gripping pressures must be gauged so that they will not deform the tube while at the same time the gripping pressures must be such as to securely hold the tube during this essential machining operation. When the tubes are cut, the operation is somewhat time-consuming, because tool wear and the necessity of frequent tool change are complicating factors.